1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a novel class of compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds to treat or prevent diseases or disorders associated with abnormal or deregulated TPO activity, particularly diseases or disorders that involve thrombocytopenia.
2. Background
Megakaryocytes are bone marrow-derived cells, which are responsible for producing circulating blood platelets. Thrombopoietin (TPO), a hematopoietic cytokine, supports the process of cellular proliferation and differentiation of hematopoietic stem cells and is necessary for the regulation of megakaryocytes.
The novel compounds of this invention, as TPO mimetics, are useful in treating diseases or conditions that anticipate and/or result in a decrease in blood or blood platelets including, but not limited to, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immune therapy, cancers, viral infections, and transplants such as bone marrow and stem cell transplants.